Encerrados v2
by Pilika-LastHope
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Ginny y Draco se quedan encerrados por 24 horas en un ascensor... en un ascensor muggle? Reescrito


Hola.

La siguiente historia es la versión madura y arreglada, por así decirlo, de "Encerrados", la cual quise reescribir debido a que me gusta la idea pero no como fue planteada hace varios años.

Entenderán que quizá pude haber hecho algo más con esta historia, pero como ya no entiendo Fanfiction, dejé la historia tal cual la escribí en el Word. Si alguien quisiera enseñarme como funcionan los comandos de la página, se lo agradecería. Y esto es una muestra de que estoy envejeciendo.

Ahora, con mi distinta percepción de todo, espero que les guste como quedó.

(Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.)

**

* * *

**

Encerrados v2

_Primer capítulo: En el ascensor_

Era un hermoso domingo en Londres. Hacía un calor que podía ser regulado con un rico helado o un trago de agua fría, o quizá con una zambullida en alguna piscina. Pero esto solo lo podrían hacer personas que tuviesen el domingo libre, por lo que doctores, los indispensables de la compañía eléctrica y las cabezas de Imperius Corp. no les quedaba más que conformarse con el aire acondicionado de sus edificios.

Imperius Corp. era la compañía de la familia Malfoy, ubicada en el centro de Londres, juntaba bajo su techo al heredero Draco Malfoy y a su vicepresidenta, Ginevra Weasley. Ellos tenían que ir obligadamente a trabajar: "negocio por el progreso" era el lema de la compañía, que la Weasley cambiaba a "esclavitud por el dinero".

Los Weasley y los Malfoy no eran familias comunes, eran las más conocidas en el mundo mágico...Si, son brujos, y ambos Aurores, quienes, luego de la derrota de Voldemort, decidieron trabajar en Londres muggle, justamente como personas comunes y corrientes, pero con motivos muy distintos. Draco trabajaba para quitarse el aburrimiento y Ginny por la necesidad de independizarse.

Cuando los mandamases de la compañía Imperius llegan al mismo tiempo, no pasaba por sus mentes que pasarían una situación como la que enfrentaron ese día.

-Buenos días señorita Weasley, señor Malfoy- saludó la recepcionista.

-Buenos días, Susana- respondió Ginny. Pero Draco siguió con su rumbo.

-Weasley, si no te apuras llegaras tarde al trabajo- le avisó el joven a punto de llegar al ascensor- y no te pagaré tus atrasos- avisó mientras entraba.

-Espérame, Malfoy-dijo corriendo al ver que su jefe ya estaba en el ascensor- deja la puerta abierta.

-No puedo perder tiempo- la puerta se estaba cerrando y había marcado el último piso, el 88, donde se encontraba su oficina.

-¡Malfoy!- Ginny logró entrar justo a tiempo-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? Me podrías haber matado.

-Qué lástima- dijo con ironía.

-Idiota- dijo despreocupadamente la vicepresidenta mientras apretaba el 87, piso donde ella tenía su oficina.

-Te podría despedir, Weasley.

-Claro, cuando la compañía caiga en la ruina me volverás a contratar, ¿no? Sabes que sin mí, Imperius estaría en bancarrota. Como dicen por ahí, el que sabe, sabe, y el que no, es jefe.

-Si tan solo existiera una máquina del tiempo para patearme a mí mismo por haberte contratado.

Mirando a cualquier lado mientras el ascensor se detenía en el piso 57 sin recibir o dejar personas, la conversación salió nuevamente.

-Jefe, ¿es verdad que para ahorrarte dinero del motel pusieron una cama en tu oficina?- preguntó Ginevra

-Claro, Weasley, así me ahorro dinero y malas excusas de porqué salgo a medio día con una guapa mujer a mi lado– dijo pícaro mientras su interlocutora reía- ¿A qué va la pregunta? ¿Es que acaso quieres conocerla?

-Por dios, Malfoy ¿No crees q si fuera así ya lo habría conocido? –sonríe y se acerca peligrosamente a su jefe- pero no me da gana.

Ginny se fijó en que el ascensor había tardado mucho en llegar al piso 72 recién y nota que el 87 y 88 ya no están marcados.

-Raro- comentó un poco preocupado Malfoy y marcó nuevamente los últimos pisos, pero fue un error, ya que al instante el ascensor pegó una sacudida que por poco botan a los jóvenes.

Asustados miran la pantalla del ascensor que indican los pisos.

-¿14, 25?– dijo asustado Draco, observando los números que marcaba la pantalla.

-¿69, 42? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ginny aún más asustada- ¿Qué le pasa al ascensor?

-No lo sé- Malfoy apenas pudo completar la oración cuando el ascensor que estaba en el piso 73 empezó a caer.

Por fin y con una fuerte sacudida, el elevador paró dejando a Weasley y a Malfoy entre algunos vidrios rotos en una posición bastante comprometedora. Ginny estaba recostada en el suelo con la falda algo subida y Draco sobre ella, tratando de sostener su peso con las manos para no aplastar a la chica. Con los rostros asustados, Malfoy se paró ayudando a su vicepresidenta que, una vez de pie, se tambaleaba.

-Ginevra ¿estás bien?- Draco la observaba preocupado mientras la semiabrazaba para que no cayera.

Después de unas confusas respuestas afirmativas de la pelirroja, que no fueron convincentes, Draco procedió a examinar la cabeza de la Weasley, encontrándole un par de protuberancias, que cuando las tocó, Ginny gimió.

-¡Ay! Si tan solo fueses más delicado, jefe- lo alejó un poco, quedando solo a unos centímetros de su rostro-. Ya te dije que me siento bien, súper bien- ella comenzó a acortar la distancia.

-Sí, por supuesto, se nota, Weasley- Draco se alejó de ella sin soltarla- esto que acaba de pasar es un claro ejemplo de que estas en tus cinco sentidos- ironizó medio sonriendo y entre disculpas que le ofrecía Ginny, la dejó sentada- Como sea, es mejor que no hagamos nada de lo que podamos arrepentirnos –le sonrió.

-Tienes razón, jefe, solo buscaba una excusa para tener una semanita libre alguna vez- rieron.

-Y yo que pensé que querías conocer mi oficina

Y los dos rieron como si nada.

-Qué habrá sucedido- se planteó la chica mientras se levantaba ya repuesta y apretaba los botones del ascensor-. No pasa nada- informó y Draco tomó el auricular del teléfono de emergencia del elevador.

-Nada tampoco, debe haberse cortado la luz- supuso él e intentó, al igual que ella, de llamar con el celular, cosa que no funcionó porque, extrañamente, no había señal.

-Intenta abrir la puerta, Malfoy-

-Soy tú jefe, no me mandes- aún así trató de abrirla – no se puede.

Ambos se miraron preocupados.

-¿Y tu varita? - le preguntó Ginny.

-No la traigo desde mi primer año acá en el mundo muggle. ¿Y la tuya?

-La tengo en la oficina, como ya casi nunca la uso.

-Eso quiere decir que estamos en problemas

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Ginevra un poco fuera de sí.

-Cuida tu vocabulario, Weasley- pidió Draco tratando de conservar la tranquilidad.

-Cuido lo que quiero, Malfoy- pero al fin y al cabo se tranquilizó

Siguieron en silencio un rato más intentando pensar en formas de llamar la atención del exterior para que los rescataran, pero luego de unos minutos, ni uno tenía idea de cómo saldrían de ahí.

-Por lo que veo, no saldremos de aquí hasta que alguien nos recuerde.

-Y como es domingo, no creo que nos extrañen mucho.

-Sí, puede ser, pero no te aproveches de las circunstancias, Weasley- dijo Draco-, porque si intentas violarme, te demando-

-Idiota- le da un golpecito en el brazo

-Veo que, al estar encerrada conmigo, crees que puedes tener más confianza de la normal, Weasley- la chica por toda respuesta sonrió.

-Vaya día de trabajo- suspiró Ginny

-Ojalá la empresa pueda sostenerse sin mí unos minutos- dijo de manera arrogante

- Por favor, Malfoy, estamos en Imperius Corp.- respondió Weasley- con suerte te necesitan para firmar algunos papeles. Tus funciones me las delegas a mí, así que si van a necesitar a alguien, será a mí, jefe.

-Di lo que quieras Weasley, pero tú no puedes trabajar sin mí.

-Claro, pero tú no podías vivir sin mí.

_Continuará._

* * *

Está reescrito. Es "Encerrados" pero en su segunda versión. La trama es la misma, solo que con un enfoque más maduro, escrito correctamente y con el contexto de "Las Reliquias de la Muerte" pero sin hijos y, obviamente, un universo alternativo.

Espero que les guste, y si no, lean "Encerrados" original y me dicen. Y si no les gusta ni uno de los dos, pues mala suerte para mí.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí y por los comentarios que espero recibir.


End file.
